Toxic
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Complete-A serious accident happens to Robin at the chemical factory. Will it be fatal or will something else happen? some RxS Please R&R No flames please. 13000 hits!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm Hamster Fan. For those who already know about me from my other stories thank you for reading them and thank you everyone for reading my new story! If you are just reading this author's note and don't read the story then I will be very MAD. LOL. Well enjoy.**

**Since you can only put two story styles in the story description I'll name all the types here.**

**1. Suspense**

**2. Sci-fi**

**3. Action**

**4. Romance (Robin and Starfire).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this story and all my other stories. If I did own Teen Titans then there would be a ton of RobxStar romance and there would be new episodes every day!**

**Toxic**

**Chapter 1**

It was a crime free day so far at Titans tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were as usual playing video games. Robin and Starfire were walking around the house and Robin was explaining certain Earth cultures to Starfire who was listening intently.

Raven was floating on the roof with her legs crossed and her eyes closed meditating. She was meditating peacefully when suddenly fast images flashed through her mind. She couldn't tell what they were but she heard screaming in her mind and could tell that it was bad.

Raven stopped meditating and stood up opening her eyes. Fear went through her mind that she had a vision of something bad that was going to happen in the future.

She didn't have time to think about it however because at that moment the tower's alarm started to go off. Hearing the alarm Raven used her powers to phase through the roof and appear in the tower's main room or living room.

All four of the other Titans were already in the room when she got there. They were all looking at the tower's giant computer screen and Robin was typing on the computer to see what the problem in the city was.

"What is it?" Raven asked walking up to her friends.

"Plasmas is at the chemical factory again. He's probably trying to get more powerful from all the toxic chemicals", Robin responded.

"All man I hate fighting that giant blob of goo", Beast Boy complained.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted ignoring Beast Boy's whining.

When the Titans arrived at the factory there were many police cars and police officers surrounding the building. They just like always didn't go into the building but waited for the Titans and were ready to give the team any backup that they needed. The Titans never minded this. They preferred the police staying out of the way and supply backup when needed.

The Titans burst through the front door of the factory and got in their fighting position just like they always did. They didn't see Plasmas anywhere. They walked in a searched for Plasmas. The factory looked different from the last time they were there. **(They was there in the first episode called Divide and Conquer).**

The factory now had many more chemicals. Most were in giant tanks all over the large room. Some were blue and purple but most of them were a glowing green color. All over the factory walls and on the tanks were warning labels that said things like: "DANGER", "Extremely Toxic", and "Coming in contact will chemicals can be fatal".

"Be carful team, these chemicals are very dangerous I don't want anyone getting hurt", said Robin while they were walking in search of Plasmas.

Using his super hearing Beast Boy heard a noise around the corner behind several large chemical tanks. "He's over there", Beast Boy whispered pointing to the group of tanks.

The Titans then ran and flew over to were Beast Boy said Plasmas was, trying to do a surprise attack on the villain. When they saw the blob monster he was drinking barrels of toxic waste and growing a little bigger with each barrel.

Plasmas was stopped from grabbing another barrel by getting hit in the head by a sonic cannon blast by Cyborg causing Plasmas to have a big hole in his head.. Plasmas's head formed back to normal after being hit and let out a roar and he charged at the Titans.

All the Titans dodged his attack and started to attack the monster themselves. Raven used her powers to pick up pieces of machinery and threw it at Plasmas. The hit the monster in the chest. The piece stuck to him and an angry Plasmas grabbed them off him and threw them back at Raven. The objects hit Raven knocking her to the ground.

Starfire and Cyborg shot starbolts and sonic cannon blasts at Plasmas. The attacks kept creating holes in the monster's body but the hole would just instantly heal themselves and disappear. Getting more angry Plasmas roared and threw blobs of goo at the two. Starfire and Cyborg were able dodge some of the goo but then both got hit and fell to the ground.

Beast Boy ran up behind Plasmas and transformed into a T-rex. The T-rex Beast Boy gave a big roar and swung his large tail around and hit Plasmas. Plasmas fell to the ground and turned into a blob when he hit the ground. Seeing this Beast Boy turned back to human and smiled thinking that he had defeated him.

After a moment of being a blob on the ground Plasmas formed back to normal and walked over to a surprised Beast Boy. Right before Plasmas could attack Beast Boy Plasmas has hit from above in the back by several freeze disks causing his whole back to freeze. Plasmas roared and brock the ice off his back and turned away from Beast Boy.

Plasmas looked up to see what had attacked him and saw Robin standing on a high catwalk looking down at the monster. Plasmas reached out a long arm and grabbed the edge of the catwalk. He quickly pulled himself up and stood on the catwalk facing Robin. Plasmas started to walk towards Robin and Robin pulled out his bo-staff ready to defend himself. As Plasmas walked toward him Robin walked backwards not wanting to fight Plasmas on an unsafe catwalk alone.

The other four Titans looked up to see the situation Robin was in and flew up to the catwalk to help their friend. Since Cyborg couldn't fly Starfire grabbed him by the shoulders and carried him up to the catwalk. Plasmas heard them coming and quickly turned around and swung one of his huge arms at the four coming toward him.

Plasmas managed to hit all four of the charging Titans with his arm and sent them slamming to the ground. The force temporarily knocking the four Titans out and they lied on the ground.

Robin was really worried now. His friends were unconscious and he didn't know if they were okay. To make things worse Plasmas had turned back to Robin after hitting the others and started to walk towards him again.

Now Robin had no one to help him. He knew he couldn't use his garbling hook to get off the catwalk and away from Plasmas because there was nothing for it to grab on to. Robin continued to walk backwards from Plasmas as Plasmas was walking toward him getting ready to attack.

Since he didn't have any more freeze disks with him Robin took some small bombs out of his belt and threw them at the advancing monster. The bombs hit Plasmas in the face and exploded.

When the smoke from the bombs cleared the attack appeared to have no affect on Plasmas other than it making him angrier. Plasmas started to advance towards Robin faster and Robin continued to back away not noticing that he was coming towards the edge of the catwalk.

Getting tired of just chasing and not attacking Plasmas lunged at Robin. Robin turned his back to the monster and ran away to dodge the attack. He ran as far as he could before reaching the edge of the catwalk.

Right after he reached the edge Plasmas hit the bottom of the catwalk with full force missing his attack at Robin. The force of Plasmas hitting the bottom of the catwalk caused the whole thing to shake. The shaking made Robin loose his balance he waved his arms around frantically trying to keep his balance. He was unable to and fell off the edge towards a huge tank of glowing green chemicals. Unable to use his gabbling hook to save himself since there was nothing for it to grab Robin continued to fall from the high catwalk.

He screamed as he fell head first and put his arms out in front of his as if to protect himself. The other Titans had just recovered to see Robin fall into the huge tank of chemicals with a big splash.

**OMG I think this is one of the biggest cliff hangers I've ever written! Don't worry though, the next chapter is in progress and I should be able to post it soon. I know this chapter is kind of similar to parts of Divide and Conquer but it actually was kind of a coincidence I've had this story idea for a long time and wasn't trying to copy an episode. Please review but _no_ flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I was able to update pretty fast. I guess because it's the weekend. Anyway I'm just wasting time so enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

Starfire woke up after being knocked out. The first thing she heard was someone screaming and it sounded like Robin's voice. She sat up and opened her eyes and looked in the direction she heard the screaming and gasped.

She saw Robin right before he fell into the tank of chemicals so she didn't have time to save him. She heard the other Titans gasp right after she did which meant that they had also woken up. They also saw that Plasmas had gotten away but they weren't worrying about that. "Robin!" Starfire screamed and thinking fast but not wisely she took off towards the tank in an attempt to dive in after Robin.

"No!" shouted the other Titans and Cyborg managed to grab Star's ankle before she could go any farther.

Starfire turned angrily at Cyborg for holding her back. "Star those chemicals can kill you!" said Cyborg still holding her ankle.

"Then stand back friends!" Starfire ordered and got out of Cy's grip.

She flew over to the other side of the tank and crouched down beside it. She grabbed the bottom of it in her finder tips and using her super strength slowly tipped the tank over letting the entire contents of the tank spill onto the floor. Raven held up a shield of energy over herself and Beast Boy and Cyborg to protect them from the spilling chemicals.

Once all the chemicals were on the floor of the factory the floor that was touching the chemical was smoking as it began to dissolve the floor. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing at the edge of the giant puddle of chemicals being careful not to step in it. Starfire was flying over the giant puddle frantically searching for Robin.

She found him lying on his back in the center of the puddle with is eyes closed. There ware many small holes in his clothes where the chemicals had started to eat away his clothing but he got out of the tank before it could dissolve his clothes anymore.

Starfire carefully picked Robin up without touching the chemicals around him and flew over to a clean part of the floor. She laid him down on the ground and turned to see the other Titans running up to them.

"He is going to be okay?" Starfire asked concerned.

"I'm not sure", Cyborg said quietly.

'This is just like the vision I had earlier' Raven thought but she didn't tell anyone because she felt guilty for not being able to see it clearly enough to help prevent it.

Starfire put her ear to Robin's chest. After a moment she quickly lifted he head up and looked terrified. "Robin's not breathing!" she said.

**(Now I could just end the chapter there but I'm going to be nice and keep going).**

"What!" the other Titans shouted in unison.

"He needs CPR!" said Cyborg.

"I do not know what the CPR is but I know he needs Rothar" said Starfire. **(I made that up).**

The others looked at her confused but Starfire just ignored them. She bent down and put her mouth on Robin's and started to blow air into his lungs. Then she stopped and started to push on his chest several times. The other Titans realized that "Rothar" must be a Tameranian term for CPR so they let her continue.

After a few minutes of doing this Robin still wasn't breathing. Starfire stopped pushing on his chest and started to pound Robin's chest possibly too hard. After the third time she hit him Robin sat up slightly and started to cough and gasp for breath. He coughed out chemicals on the floor and lied down again still unconscious. He was now breathing slowly.

All the Titans sighed with relief. "Great job Star", said Beast Boy and Star gave him a smile with a very relived look on her face.

"Come on guys, we've got to get him to the hospital", Cyborg said urgently.

Starfire nodded and picked Robin up and quickly carried him towards the factory exit. The others followed after her as quick as the could.

When they got outside the police were still there. Luckily there was also an ambulance and a medical team there. The medical team took Robin and put him on a stretcher. They loaded him into the ambulance and put an oxygen mask over his mouth so he could breath better.

The other Titans wanted to ride in the ambulance to stay with Robin but the medical team wouldn't allow it.

As the ambulance left towards the hospital Beast Boy and Starfire flew above it and Cyborg and Raven followed it in the T-car. While Cyborg was driving Raven sadly said. "Cyborg I read the label on the tank chemical Robin fell in. It said 'Chemicals in tank can be fatal to humans that come in contact'".

**Ohhhh another cliffy! I'll update as soon as I can but I have exams this week :(. I do however get out of school early on those days :) so I might have some time to work on the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it turns out that I didn't have any time to work on this chapter during exams. Sorry about that. I think I did pretty good on the exams, I hope. Anyway enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

The ambulance arrived at the hospital only a few minutes after it left due to it driving at high speed and it having it's sirens and lights blaring. The crew in the ambulance hurriedly pushed the stretcher with Robin on it into the hospital making sure he still had an oxygen mask on.

The others Titans quickly followed them into the hospital and quickly explained to the doctors what had happened. Robin was then taken to the emergency care part of the hospital. Once Robin was taken into a room the other Titans waited in the waiting room.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked the others sadly.

He was sitting in a waiting room chair between Raven and Cyborg while Starfire was standing up and pacing. The others didn't answer him because they were not sure either.

After a couple hours which felt like days to them an nurse came over to them to speak with them. "How is he?" Cyborg asked as he stood up along with the others.

"He's going very fast. He can't breath on his own and his heart rate is continuing to slow down. We've tried everything we could but we don't think he's not going to make it", the nurse said sadly.

The Titans didn't know what to say and lowered their heads in sadness. Starfire however walked up to the nurse and said sternly saying louder with each word. "No you are wrong. Robin is not going to die he is strong and there is a way you and the doctors can help him so go and help him! If you do not I will...!"

Star was then cut off by Beast Boy who ran between them and faced Starfire with his hands held up to stop her. "Easy Star, yelling at her won't solve anything", he said.

There then was an awkward silence that Raven broke by asking. "May we go see him?".

The nurse only nodded and lead the four down the hall to an intensive care room.

When they entered the room they saw Robin lying on a hospital bed. They saw that he was still unconscious He had many sensors on his head a few on his arms. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. There were many screens behind his bed showing his vital signs like his heart rate. There were also several doctors in the room trying to help Robin in any way possible.

The Titans walked over to him an the doctors told him that he was probably not going to make it also and that he had not woken up. Starfire glanced at the heart monitor and it showed that Robin's heart rate was beating very slowly.

Starfire could believe it, she was going to lose her best friend and the one she loved and she didn't even get to tell him how she felt about him. She loved him so much and now she was going to lose him.

Thinking about this caused her to start to cry hard and hugged Cyborg for comfort and he hugged her back.

After a moment she decided that she needed to stay strong for Robin and stopped crying. 'Perhaps he will survive, the doctors said that he was _probably_ not going to make it so they were not definitely sure' she thought to herself. She pulled away from Cyborg. She turned back to Robin and held one of his gloved hands.

A moment later Robin's heart rate monitor went flat with a long beep indicating that Robin's heart had stopped. The doctors instantly panicked and a few of them ran to the other side of the room to get equipment.

Two nurses hurriedly rushed the Titans out of the room. Starfire fought to stay but Cyborg grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. The last thing Star saw before the doors closed was a doctor about to use shockers **(I don't know what they're called but you get the idea)** to try and jump start Robin's heart to get it working again. "Clear!" Starfire heard the doctor yell and she heard a loud shocking sound.

**Cliffy. I didn't label this story suspenseful for nothing. I know it was sad but keep reading I'm just getting stated on writing this story and in my opinion it will get very good.**

**P.S. could you tell me what those "shocker" things are called so I don't feel stupid not knowing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so the shocker things are called defibrillators, that's a hard thing to remember. I typed something like that in my digital spell checker and it said "sorry can't help". My spell check also said it was wrong and has no suggestions. Pretty dumb. **

**Also for those of you who say my story has spelling and grammar mistakes. Look I'm not perfect okay, I know I have spell check and I read it over but I can't fix everything. I don't think anyone can fix every mistake without reading it over fifty times. This isn't English class. Don't worry I'm not too mad about it so enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Clear!" the doctor shouted right before he used the defibrillators on Robin to jump start his heart. When he placed the two shockers on Robin's chest electricity went though his body but the monitor showed that his heart still wasn't working.

"Turn up the power!" shouted the doctor.

"But that's dangerous to him", argued the nurse.

"I said turn it up!" the doctor yelled at her and she quickly turned up the power.

The doctor then placed the shockers back on Robin's chest. A much larger shock went through Robin's body this time.

Within seconds after the large shock was transferred the power source to the defibrillator exploded into several pieces. It then started to smoke a revealed that it was completely destroyed.

The doctors looked at the heart monitor and saw that it was still flat which meant that his heart still wasn't beating. All the doctors and nurses sadly bowed their heads mournfully.

Meanwhile the other Titans were sitting in the waiting room again and now were extremely worried and tense.

Starfire was sitting down starring at her feet. A ton of emotions were surging in her mind. She felt sad, angry, and worried. Finally anger took over her and she quickly stood up and faced Cyborg.

"Why did you pull me out of that room!" she yelled at him.

Cyborg also stood up and faced her and said. "Star they needed us out of there. They were trying to save Robin".

"But if I had stayed I could have helped save him. For all that we know he could be..." said Starfire not able to finish her sentence. She closed her eyes and tears started to silently flow down her cheeks.

Raven stood up and put a reassuring hand on Star's shoulder. "Starfire you couldn't have helped, none of us could have. Just let the doctors handle it", said Raven calmly.

Starfire nodded and gave Raven a hug. Raven would usually reject this but she returned the hug knowing that Star needed comfort from a friend. Raven knew how Starfire felt, Robin was also her best friend. She knew that it must be even harder for Star because she knew that Star loves Robin.

After they stopped hugging it was Raven's turn to be sad. She bowed her head and said. "I have a confession to make".

The others turned to her looking confused. Raven sighed and continued. "This morning while I was meditating I got this vision. At the time I couldn't really tell what it was but now I see that I sensed this happening to Robin. If I had seen the vision more clearly I could have stopped all this from happening".

Cyborg then said angrily, "Yea well if I wasn't stupid I wouldn't have let that blob ball knock me out and I could have help stop this!".

"Stop it guys! You don't need to blame yourselves for this", said Beast Boy.

Cyborg then yelled at Beast Boy. "Since when do you want no one to fight? You fight with me all the time!".

It wasn't long before the four of the teens were all yelling at each other at the same time.

This went on for several minutes until a doctor entered the waiting room and loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. The four stopped yelling and turned to him.

"We've done everything we could but he didn't make it", the doctor said sadly.

The Titans gasped and Starfire screamed "No!".

Tears flowing down her face Starfire ran down the hallway towards the room Robin was in ignoring the calls after her.

Starfire threw open the door to Robin's room to see that no doctors or nurses were in there. She looked over at the hospital bed to see that Robin was gone, literally. The bed was empty and Robin was nowhere to be seen.

**Oh no cliffy! So tell me what you think but please don't flame. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for not updating. Everyday when I get home from school I have a ton of things to do and when I actually have time to write some of my chapter someone else is using the computer. It drives me crazy. So to make up for the no updating I made a long chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Robin slowly woke up groaning. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. He felt very dizzy and his whole body seemed to hurt, especially his head. When his vision started to clear from the dizziness he looked around at his surroundings.

He was in an ally way and it was dark outside. Robin then noticed that his clothes had lots of tiny holes in them as if something had started to dissolve them. He felt very confused, the last thing he remembered was fighting Plasmas alone in the chemical factory and then nothing. Since it was dark out he concluded that he must have been unconscious for several hours.

He stood up and noticed a large hole in the side of one of the buildings that made the ally. The hole was through solid brick which meant that something very powerful had made the hole. He didn't think about it for long before he realized that he needed to contact the other Titans. He went to reach into his belt for his communicator to call the others but realized that his belt was gone. With no other way of locating his friends Robin walked down the ally in search of them.

_Meanwhile_

Starfire stood at the entrance to the hospital room completely shocked. First a doctor tells her that Robin had died then she gets to his room and finds that he's not there. It didn't make any sense. She noticed a large hole in the wall on the other side of the room but didn't have any time to wonder about it because right after she saw it the other Titans and the doctor came running up behind her.

"He is not here", said Starfire turning to them with tears still in her eyes and a look of both confusion and sadness on her face.

"That's impossible he had just died", argued the doctor.

Without saying anything Star pointed at Robin's hospital bed to show him that it was empty. The Titans and the doctor looked at the bed to see that she was right.

The Titans gasped not knowing what to say. The doctor was also shocked but managed to say. "Someone must of stolen his body".

"And there's how they made their exit after stealing him", said Raven pointing to the huge hole in the wall.

The doctor then ran over to the big red emergency button on the wall in the room and pushed it. An alarm started to sound throughout the hospital and several nurses and doctors came running past the Titans to the doctor that pushed the alarm. He quickly told them what was happening and they all spread out to different directions of the hospital.

"This hasn't happened here before but we were trained to search the hospital if something like this ever did happen. I'm assuming you want to search as well", the doctor said to the Titans.

They nodded and the doctor left. The four of them tried to stay calm knowing they had to in order to think strait. Raven was the first to speak, "Cyborg can you scan for him or whoever captured him on you radar?".

Cyborg nodded and looked at the screen on his arm which changed into a radar. Raven went over to the giant hole in the wall leading to outside and was looking at it closely. Starfire started to cry again and Beast Boy was giving a comforting hug to her as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay Star", he said trying to calm her down. He also had tears in his eyes but he held them back trying to be strong for Starfire.

She pulled away from him and said in a crying voice. "No it is not okay. Robin has died and someone has stolen him!".

Raven then walked up to them and said, "Calm down Starfire, we'll find whoever did this and they will pay".

Feeling a little better by what Raven said she calmed down but still had tears flowing down her cheeks. It was starting to be difficult for Raven to stay calm. She had so many mixed emotions going through her mind but didn't show them because she would lose control of her powers.

Raven then went over to Cyborg who was still looking at his radar and he looked up at her when she walked up to him.

"I looked at that large hole in the wall over there. I can tell by looking at it that something powerful had smash through it, a bomb wasn't used", said Raven.

"Well that proves that no normal human took Robin without powerful help. Maybe it was Slade with the help of his robots", said Cyborg.

As soon as he said this Raven quickly put a finger up to her lips and said. "Shhh, if Starfire hears you say that she'll probably end up being more obsessed with finding Slade than Robin was".

Cyborg agreed with her and saw that luckily Satrfire was on the other side of the room with Beast Boy and didn't hear their conversation.

About ten minutes later Cyborg was back to searching on his radar. Raven couldn't try to make psychic with the villain because she didn't know who she was looking for so she couldn't reach them through their mind and of course she couldn't search for Robin because she thought that he was dead.

A couple nurses and doctors then suddenly came into the room and all the Titans looked up at them.

"We searched the entire hospital and found nothing. I'm afraid that the kidnapper has gotten away", said one of the doctors sadly.

Hearing this Starfire burst into tears and ran out of the room. Beast Boy tried to run after her but Raven grabbed his shoulder and said, "Let her go, she needs to be alone for a while. I think we all need to be but that won't solve anything". A reluctant Beast Boy agreed.

The radar on Cyborg's arm then suddenly started to beep loudly. Surprised Cyborg looked back at it.

"I'm picking up a strange reading. There's a life form not far from here it seams to contain powerful energy so it's not human", said Cyborg.

"We better go check it out", said Raven.

"What about Star?" BB asked.

"We'll call her on her communicator if we need her", said Cyborg.

The three Titans then left the room towards outside.

**The ending of this chapter wasn't supposed to make an evil cliff hanger but instead to leave you wondering what will happen next to all the characters instead of just one character. I also put a lot of dramatic irony in this chapter if you noticed. I thought it would help you stay interested. This story is going to get a lot more suspenseful and have more action so stay turned.**

**Also I know the doctor parts were kind of lame but when you think about it what else would they really do besides search the hospital?**

**That's all for now. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry for not updating I went on vacation and school is still in the way. As soon as summer vacation starts I'm going to make a lot of new stories. I have many new ideas and people are going to have to drag me away from the computer once I get into them but I won't be dragged away with out a fight! Anyway I'm just rambling, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6 **

Starfire ran through the hospital and out the front door. She could not fly because that required a joyful thought and she certainly couldn't think of any. Most of them were memories about Robin and that made her more sad.

She kept running when she got outside. It was dark out and she could barely see from all the tears that were in her eyes. She didn't care were she was going she just wanted to get away from everything.

After running for a while she found herself in the park not far away from the hospital. This made her upset because it reminded her of the walks she would go in the park with him.

Feeling like she couldn't go any farther she sat down on a park bench and cried into her hands.

**(I know it's said but don't worry it's going to get good).**

After being alone in the dark for a while she heard footsteps coming towards her. She may not have had any happiness for her flight but she did have frustration and rage which would power her super strength and starbolts.

She stood up and lit up the starbolts around her hands and her eyes glowed bright green. Her power lit up the area around her with a green light. The footsteps had stopped and she turned to the direction the sound was coming from.

Still unable to see who or what was coming towards her she said angrily to the darkness. "Show your face. Who are you?!".

Whoever it was started to come towards her again and she suddenly saw that they also had bright glowing green eyes. This made Star realize that whoever this was they were a threat. Without giving them a chance to speak or do anything else Starfire fired a beam of a starbolt energy from both her hands at the glowing green eyed figure.

When the bolts hit the figure yelled in pain in a familiar voice and she heard a thud as they hit they ground. Still having her starbolts lit up for light and defense she walked over to the figure to see who it was.

She gasped to see Robin lying on his back on the ground a bit of smoke coming off him and was clearly knocked out by being hit by her starbolts.

"Robin!" she cried and ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

She saw that he seemed okay he was just knocked out. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was told that the boy she loved had died and then she knocks him out by accident in the park.

Even though it didn't make any sense what made her have happiness over any other emotion was the fact that she could see that he was breathing which meant that he was alive. Then it came back to her that she had hit him hard with starbolts and not long ago he fell in toxic chemicals. She realized that he still needed medical attention and fast.

She picked Robin up in her arms and took off now able to fly due to her happiness. As she flew she had joyful tears on her face and had a huge smile on her face. She still wasn't totally sure what was going on but she didn't care. She knew Robin was alive and that was all that mattered to her.

She knew that her friends had left the hospital in search of what took Robin so she started to fly around in search of them eager to give them the great news.

**Sorry for the shortness but it really changed the mood. I bet you're wondering what took Robin and what had the green eyes but don't worry you will find out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Blame school for me not updating. I'm sorry.**

**I just started a new TT story a few days ago. It's called ****Reincarnated ****which I also own. Read it if you like.**

**Chapter 7**

Starfire flew around the area in the dark until she saw her friends in the street in the distance due to Cyborg's shoulder light and quickly flew over to them. The others looked up at Star advancing towards them and gasped in surprise when they saw Robin in her arms.

She landed right in front of them and said having tears of joy in her eyes."He is alive!".

Raven frowned and said seriously, "Starfire that's not possible".

"Yes it is he is alive!', she argued back.

"Star, he died. We all know that we were there when the doctor told us", said BB.

"Look at him he is breathing", Star said.

The other Titans looked at Robin in her arms and saw that she was right. He was breathing so he was alive.

Cyborg was the first to speak after the three were shocked by the fact Starfire was right. "You're right Star but how is he alive? It doesn't make any sense".

"Dude who cares! He's alive!" Beast Boy said happily.

Cyborg pushed a few buttons on his arm and a small red flash came from it.

"My sensors say that he's fine like he never supposedly died", he said.

"What about that thing with a ton of power that we were looking for? It must of had taken Robin", said Raven feeling a million times happier because of Robin but still talking in her usual voice.

"My scanners aren't showing where it is. Whatever it was it's gone", Cy replied.

"I believe that I saw that powerful being in the park", said Starfire. "I saw glowing green eyes in the dark and I tried hit it with my starbolts but hit Robin instead".

"We'll worry about that later. Let's take Robin to the tower, we've caused the hospital enough trouble and I think we can take it from here without the hospital's help", said Cyborg.

The others agreed and they all headed home.

When they got there they went to the medical room. Starfire laid Robin down on one of the beds and Raven hooked him up to all the sensors.

"Everything looks okay for him. Now we just have to wait till he wakes up to be sure", Raven said looking at the scanners and monitors.

"I shall wait here until he wakes up", Starfire announced.

"Come on Star let's all go to bed. It's late and we've all had a rough night", said Cyborg.

Starfire was too tired to argue so she gave in and let the others lead her out of the room glancing one more time at Robin before leaving.

As the doors slid shut the monitor hooked up to Robin that showed energy readings suddenly drastically increased.

**So do you like it? Tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It took me longer then I thought to get to this point of the story. Well it's better have a lot of details then not enough.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone say it with me:**

**What do we not own?**

**Teen Titans!**

**When do we want to?**

**Now!**

**Chapter 8**

When Starfire woke up in the morning it was still dark out. She looked at the clock to see that in was five in the morning. Although she had only slept a few hours she got up. She quickly got dressed and headed for the infirmary to check on Robin.

It was dark in the Tower which meant that everyone was asleep. When she arrived in the medical room Robin was in she quickly ran over and looked at monitors. She sighed with relief to see that they showed that everything was normal. Robin was still unconscious so Star pulled up a chair and sat at his bedside.

She stared at him for a long time until she began to get drowsy. She laid her head on her arms on the bed and fell asleep.

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and sat up rubbing his head.

The movement woke up Starfire who was a light sleeper. She sat up quickly to see that Robin was awake.

She smile and cried; "Robin! You are awake!"

Starfire then gave Robin a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. This cause him to blush and she pulled away blushing as well.

There was an awkward silence until Starfire broke it.

"You are feeling okay?"

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"Starfire started to say very fast, "Well we were fighting Plasmus and he knocked me and the others out so you fought him alone and you fell in toxic chemicals and then we took you to the hospital then the doctors tried to help you and they said you died and then you disappeared so we went looking for you and what took you and I was in the park and saw scary green eyes in the dark and I shot starbolts at it and I hit you by accident and we brought you here and..."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa Star slow down".

Starfire stopped and stated panting like she had ran for miles.

He laughed a little at Star and said, "I do remember fighting Plasmus and falling. Did you say that I died?"

Now catching her breath Star said. "We had thought so and I was so sad. I thought I had lost you".

A tear fell from her eye and Robin wiped it away.

"It's okay Star. I didn't die like you thought".

"Yes but you scared me, please never do that again", she said.

Robin smiled. "Deal".

They looked at each other for a moment until Robin said. "So someone took me from the hospital?"

"Yes but we never found them. Cyborg said it was a very powerful energy source. I saw scary green eyes in the park and tried to attack it but I must of hit you instead", Star said blushing from embarrassment.

Starfire then nervously said while fiddling with her fingers. "Uh Robin can I maybe umm".

"What Star?"

"Uhh give you the kiss?"

After she said this she blush even more and so did Robin.

Robin wanted her to ask that for so long. Instead of saying anything he leaned towards her and she did the same.

Their lips pressed together and they gave each other a loving kiss. Star wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her middle.

After a few loving moments they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

They were then interrupted by the sound of the infirmary door sliding open. They turned to see the three other Titans come into the room. They all smiled when they saw that Robin was awake.

"Dude you're awake! Finally!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm glad you made it" said Cyborg.

"We were worried sick", said Raven.

Robin smiled. "You guys didn't have to worry about me that much".

"Ah yeah we did! We thought you like died!", said BB.

Cyborg walked over to the monitors and looked them over while Raven asked. "Do you remember anything?".

"No, just falling into the toxic waste and waking up here" Robin replied.

"The scanners say that you're fine, like nothing ever happened", said Cyborg baffled.

"So does that mean I can leave here. I hate this place especially because of the last time I was here", Robin said referring to when he was being haunted by Slade.

"I guess so, but if anything happens out of the ordinary you're coming back here", said Cyborg.

Robin nodded and then Cyborg said. "I can't believe that the toxic waste didn't do anything to you".

The Titans talked together for a while about everything that had happened. It was now later in the morning so they decided to go to the main room to eat breakfast.

While they were eating that Tower alarm went off. Cyborg went over to the computer to see what the problem was.

"It's Plasmus again. He's attacking the city", said Cyborg.

"This time he will pay for hurting Robin", said Starfire

The Titans ran for the door and noticed that Robin was following them. The four stopped in front of the exit blocking Robin's way.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Raven with her arms folded.

"To go stop Plasmus", Robin said in a tone that meant 'why are you asking me this?'.

"I don't think so, we still don't know if that accident did anything to you so you're not getting into any danger", said Cyborg.

"Come on guys I'm fine", Robin argued.

"Please Robin it is for the best", said Starfire.

Robin folded his arms and said in defeat. "Fine".

The others then said goodbye and left leaving him behind.

"Sorry guys but I'm not so good at doing what I'm told", said Robin after they left.

**Okay this left you with a little bit of thought. I've got a lot of testing this week but I'll update as soon as I can. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay testing is over for now! I still have stupid finals but at least I'm done with my High School Assessments.**

**Chapter 9**

All of the Titans except Robin arrived at the crime scene. Plasmus was once again gulping toxic junk from trucks. They all attacked him at once causing him to drop the truck and fight back.

Starfire fought with extra powerful starbolts because of her fury at the goo monster for almost killing Robin. She fired a rain of starbolt on the monster and with the help of Raven and Cyborg also hitting it Plasmus fell to pieces of goo on the ground.

Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and slammed his tail into the street. Large crack formed on the pavement and the blobs of Plasmus oozed down into the cracks.

The Titans smiled in victory and turned to leave. BB turned back into a human and followed them. He then suddenly heard something behind him and turned around and the others did the same.

Plasmus was coming out of the ground taking large pieces of street pavement with him. He formed back into himself but this time was covered with pavement around the outside of his body like armor.

Once he was all in one piece the newly armored Plasmus charged at them. Starfire and Cyborg fired at him but it didn't break through his armor.

Beast Boy morphed back into a T-rex and charged at Plasmus ramming him with his head. This only caused BB to fall to the ground and morph back dazed leaving Plasmus unscathed.

Raven crossed her legs floating in mid air near by. She released her soul self and it flew into Plasmus in an attempt to turn him back to his sleeping human form. Although it had worked every other time, Plasmus was more powerful now. He forced her soul self out of him and it slammed back into Raven causing her to hit the ground.

The Titans attacked and attacked Plasmus but nothing seemed to be powerful enough to break though his armor and defeat him.

Plasmus picked up a huge tractor trailer and threw it at the Titans. Everyone dodged the truck flying at them except Starfire who didn't see it in time to dodge. It fell on top of her pinning her to the ground. She was on her stomach with the truck on her legs and lower back.

The others tried to go help her but were stopped by Plasmus attacking them. Starfire tried to break free but the tractor trailer was too heavy to lift in her position even with her alien strength.

Just then Robin arrived at the scene. He saw Starfire and shouted, "Star!"

He quickly ran over to her. "Are you okay".

"Yes but I can not get out from under this".

"Don't worry I'll get you out".

He then grabbed the bottom of the truck and grunted as he tried to lift it.

"Robin you can't lift this you do not have..." she then gasped to see that he actually was lifting it.

He lifted the huge tractor trailer over his head and threw it at Plasmus. The truck exploded on Plasmus and he was slammed into the side of a building from the force.

"Whoa!", the other Titans said in surprise.

Robin reach out a hand and helped Starfire up. "How did you do that?" she asked also shocked.

"I don't know" he replied and then saw a very angry Plasmus charging at them.

Robin took of that's right took off into the air flying at Plasmus. His eyes lit up green lighting up has whole mask. He fired a green laser beam through his eyes not affecting his mask at Plasmus.

Unlike Starfire's starbolt energy this was powerful enough to break through Plasmus's armor. The armor cracked and Robin flew into him at light speed with is fits causing the entire armor to break and fall off.

Plasmus looked fearful at Robin who was hovering in front of him. Robin smirked and held his hands together and spread them apart creating a large red electric ball between his palms. He threw it at Plasmus causing an explosion.

When the smoke clear everyone saw Plasmus in his human sleeping form on the ground defeated.

Robin landed on the ground and turned to face his friends who all looked beyond shocked.

He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I honestly don't have a clue how I did that".

**So some of you guessed it. Robin did get powers and powerful ones too. Sorry if it was a little confusing reading this, it wasn't that easy explaining it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I started a new story the other day. It's a humorous story about the Teen Titans going to a parallel universe and seeing their parallel universe selves. In this universe they are the complete opposite. For example this Robin is a wimp and Starfire is a jerk and is a goth. Read it, it's funny.**

**Chapter 10 **

The Titans were now in the tower's infirmary. Robin was sitting on of the beds with sensors hook up to his temples. Everyone was looking at the monitors.

"According to the sensors Robin, your body is full of powerful energy. That toxic waste accident gave you powerful powers", said Cyborg.

"That is so cool dude. So you can now fly, have super strength, laser eyes, and can shoot that red electric power stuff!", said Beast Boy.

Robin looked down at his hands. "I guess so, I mean I don't know how I knew I was able to do all that stuff. It was like an instinct to do it and I didn't really think about it".

"Let us see what else you can do", suggested Starfire.

"I'm still not done with running tests", Cyborg protested.

Beast Boy started to jump up and down in front of him. "Come on dude, we can do that later. Let's see what Robin can do!".

BB then grabbed Cy's arm and pulled him out of the room. Starfire did the same pulling Robin out of the room and Raven followed.

As the door slid closed behind them one of the monitors flashed a message on the screen. It said "Warning" in red.

They were now outside in the training area of the island. Robin was standing in the middle of the open combat area. The others were off to the side behind the course control panel.

"Ready dude!", Beast Boy shouted.

Robin shouted back, "No, I don't think I'm ready to try my powers like this!".

Beast Boy didn't hear him. "What? Go? Okay!". He then slammed his hand down on the start button and the course began.

From behind Robin turrets suddenly appeared and fired exploding disks at him. He dodged them by flying into the air.

His eyes turned green once again lighting up his whole mask. He then suddenly disappeared. The Titans gasped and saw him reappear behind the turrets. He zapped the turrets with electricity that came out of his finger tips. The power caused the turrets to explode.

Then lasers guns rose high above him and fired at him. He ran away from them at lighting speed. All the Titans could see of him was a green and red blur as he sped by. They all cheered for him. He ran to the base of the turrets and shot them with his green laser eyes causing them to explode.

Then suddenly the ground opened up like a huge trap door under him and he fell to spikes in the pit. Robin only flew a few feet then took off out of the pit. He landed on the ground and several battle robots ran up to him.

They fired rockets at him so he quickly waved his hand in font of him and created a green force field to protect himself.

When the firing stopped Robin's hands glowed red and he karate chopped them with his hands slicing them into pieces like a blade.

Above him then rose a giant metal arch which the middle tried to slam on top of him. He grabbed it with both hands and stopped it causing the machine to spark and break.

He then knew that the course was over so he took off and landed in the middle of the course with his arms folded. His eyes stopped glowing green and went back to normal.

The other Titans stared him in shock for a moment then all cheered. Starfire flew over to him and gave him a bone crunching hug. He returned it hugging just as hard. "Looks like I can now give the same painful hugs as you" said Robin and laughed causing Star to blush.

Raven looked at the timer on the control pane. "Looks like we have another new course record. Someone finally beat Terra's record".

"Let us go and devour the pizza of victory!" Starfire said happily.

The other's agreed and headed back to the tower. Robin followed but suddenly stopped. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and clutched his scull with both hands.

The others noticed this and turned to face him. Star put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin you are okay?"

Then suddenly the pain went away and he looked up at her. "Yeah I'm fine I just got a bit of a headache".

The others believed him and started to head back to the tower. Robin followed but was a little concerned. 'That was no regular headache', he thought.

**Okay so this chapter had some foreshadowing and you got to see some more of his powers. Sorry about the shortness. My system of writing is I pick a spot that I want to end the chapter before I write it. I then stop writing when I get to that point so sometimes it doesn't take long to get to that point so the chapter is short. So anyway tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for not updating. I am currently on a trip visiting relatives but I've had some time to work on this. I probably won't however have time to update again while I'm on this trip. Sorry.**

**Chapter 11**

After having their little pizza party the alarm went off throughout the tower. Cyborg went over to the computer to see what triggered the alert.

"It's Cinderblock and he's helping some guys rob a bank," said Cyborg.

"Let's go!" said Robin and he ran out of the room with lightning speed causing a blast of wind to blow at the other Titans.

They all flew to the crime scene except poor Cyborg who was now the only one that couldn't fly so he was carried by Starfire.

They saw Cinderblock and a few men with guns walking out of a hole in a building carrying bags of money. Robin shouted "Titans go!" and the fight began.

Cinderblock and the few robbers dropped the money and charged at the five Titans. Cinderblock ran at Raven aiming his huge rock fist at her head. Raven started to chant her magic words but before she could finish Robin flew in front of her. He grabbed Cinderblock's incoming fist with one hand completely stopping him.

Robin's other hand lit up with fire all around his hand and he threw a fiery punch in Cinderblock's face sending the monster flying through the air.

"Whoa," said Raven who was floating behind Robin.

The other three Titans were dealing with the armed robbers. They were well trained and kept on dodging any of their attacks. Suddenly they all pointed their guns at Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg called her name as the robbers fired at her.

She didn't have a chance to move but saw Robin fly in front of her.

"Robin!" she cried as she saw the bullets intended for her fly right at him. They bullets hit Robin right in the chest and bounced right off of him. The men continued to fire and the bullets continued to ricochet right off of Robin's chest leaving him unharmed.

This went on for a moment until Robin shot a green laser beam from his eyes at the men causing a small explosion knocking the robbers to the ground. The men were then grabbed by green tentacles from Beast Boy who was a large octopus.

The robbers were handed over to the police along with an unconscious Cinderblock the Raven finished off.

Once the men were taken away BB turned back into human.

"Dude! There's like no stopping you!" he said to Robin.

That evening back at the Tower everyone was in the ops room. Beast Boy was trying to trick Raven into playing video games and was getting nowhere. Robin and Cyborg were arm wrestling and Starfire was watching nearby.

Robin won a few seconds after they started. He slammed Cyborg's arm down so hard that the table they were leaning on split in two.

Robin laughed in victory and Cyborg didn't say anything. "What's the matter Cyborg? Have issues with losing?" said Robin.

Cyborg simply got up and walked away and went over to the window. Starfire then realized that it was now her opportunity to talk to Robin so she walked over to him.

"Um... Robin," she said.

"Yeah Star,".

She then a bit nervously said, "I was wondering if you would wish to partake in a flight through the city with me since you can fly now".

"Sure," he replied.

Starfire smiled happily and she lead him out of the room. As the door slid closed behind them Raven noticed that something was bothering Cyborg as he stared out the window.

"What is it?" she asked walked over to him.

"It just doesn't make any sense," he said while staring off into space.

Beast Boy then walked over. "Dude so you lost at arm wrestling. So what? You lose to Starfire all the time".

Cyborg gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't care about that. It's Robin I'm worried about".

"Ya know he can take care of himself and he especially can now," said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, do you always have to be so ignorant? It's Robin's powers that are making us worry".

"Exactly", said Cyborg. "I just don't see how he can suddenly become so powerful. I never thought that a human could handle it. I thought that the toxic waste would kill him but it gave him powers instead".

"We should check more into it. Earlier today when Robin said he just had a headache I sensed something. I couldn't tell what it was exactly but I've got a bad feeling".

Okay so I'm on this trip for about two weeks. I'm not complaining about it I just want to let you know. When I get back I also need to update my other stories so please don't get mad at me for not updating.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been writing these chapters on other people's computer because I'm on a trip visiting people. I don't like their computers! Some have lame keyboards or have the screen too close to my face or too far away. I like my computer better!**

**Chapter 12**

Starfire and Robin flew together in the sky. The sun was about to set so the sky was a beautiful pink and orange color. They flew high over the city taking in the sights.

Starfire was smiling as she looked down at the city below watching the cars drive below. Robin wasn't paying attention to the sights below. He was watching Starfire and admiring how beautiful she looked. He loved flying with her and now that he could also fly it made it even better.

As he was flying he suddenly hit a rough gust of wind causing him to fall. He yelled and Starfire saw him fall and she quickly grabbed him and pulled Robin up again. Even though he only fell a few feet it still startled him.

"Sorry Star I'm still not used to this whole flying thing," said Robin.

"It is okay Robin. If you ever hit a gust of wind then just fly faster through it. You shall get used to it," said Starfire as she smiled at him.

The two heroes then flew to the highest building in the city and landed on the roof. They sat on the roof with their legs dangling over the edge. They looked at the sun, which was about to set.

Star leaned against Robin's side as they sat there and Robin put his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. They stayed there for a long time just enjoying each other's company.

After a while Starfire looking up at Robin and he looked down at her. She gave him a loving kiss and he kissed her back. When they regretably pulled away, she looked up into his masked eyes and he looked into her emerald green ones.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Stafire asked him.

"Yeah I do. That was an interesting day. A beautiful alien came to Earth, we fought each other, we meet the other Titans, you kissed me, and we beat a bunch of Gordianians," said Robin.

Starfire blushed when he said that she was beautiful and blushd even harder when Robin mentioned how she had kissed him to learn English.

She then said, "Ever since the day we had meet I have always loved you".

Robin blushed bright red at this and then he said, "Me too".

Starfire smiled and they gave each other another kiss. It was mostly dark out now due to the sun setting. Stars were starting to become visible. Starfire and Robin laid on their backs on the roof and gazed up at the stars.

After a while Robin looked over at Starfire to see that she had fallen alseep cuddling up against him. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He loved to see her look so peacful. After a moment he knew that they had been gone for a long time and they had to get back. He gently shook her and whispered her name.

She slowly woke up and looked up at him smiling. "Sorry Starfire but we have to go home".

"Okay," she said and sat up yawning.

The two then took off towards home. They held each other's hand the whole flight home and continued to hold hands when they were walking through the hallway of the Tower.

They were walking through the hallway towards each others room. Robin was walking Starfire to her room first before he went to bed. They were almost to Starfire's room when suddenly Robin got another extremly bad headache. He let go of Star's hand and clutched his scull moaning in pain.

"Robin you are okay?" Starfire asked him.

He didn't answer and started to yell in pain as it worsend. He closed his eyes tight in pain with a concerned Starfire standing beside him. Robin then suddenly pointed his arm at Starfire and his hand glowed red.

Before Starfire knew what was happening Robin shot a red blast at Starfire hitting her right in the chest. She yelled and flew backwards into to wall she burst through the wall from the force. She then hit the wall on the other side of the room she had burst through and fell to the ground unconcious.

Robin fell to his hands and knees as the pain suddenly stopped. He was half conscious when he looked over through the hole in the wall to see Starfire on the floor not moving.

Robin snapped back into total consciousness and yelled her name and ran over to her.

**Interesting twist isn't it? I bet a lot of you didn't see that coming. Sorry if there's mistakes. This computer doesn't have spell check.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My trip was pretty fun. I got back kind of a while ago but I've been busy and have updated my others stories which is why I didn't update sooner. **

**Chapter 13**

"Starfire!" Robin called to her.

He ran through the big hole in the wall he had made over to her. She was lying on her back unconscious against the wall on the other side of room after being blasted through the room by Robin.

He knelt down beside her. She was still breathing and looked like she was okay but he didn't know if she had any internal injuries. Robin quickly took out his communicator and called the other Titans for help.

Ten minutes later all the Titans were in the infirmary. Starfire was lying still unconscious on one of the beds and was hooked up to several machines. The other Titans were standing around her and Robin was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with his head in his hands.

"She seems to be okay. However she's been knocked into a small coma but since she's a Tamerainian she should wake up soon," said Cyborg as he looked at the monitors.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Robin miserably.

Raven walked over to him and a put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch and his eyes glowed green for a spilt second and then went back to normal with no one noticing.

"Tell me what happened," she said calmly.

He sadly looked up at her and sighed. "We were walking through the hall when suddenly I got this terrible pain in my head".

The others all looked at him encouraging him to continue. "It hurt so bad it caused me yell out. I then seemed to involuntarily point my hand at Starfire and I hit her with an energy blast and she flew through the wall to the other side of the room".

The three Titans gasped and Beast Boy shouted. "Dude! You mean _you_ did this!".

Robin quickly stood up and said. "I didn't mean to, something made me do it".

"You mean like something was controlling you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," said Robin.

"That could be what I had sensed earlier," said Raven.

Cyborg agreed with her. "We better check into it".

Robin suddenly got a headache again and he closed his eyes and turned away from his friends. When he opened his eyes they flashed green again and this time they stayed green. He turned back to his friends with an angry look on his face and his arms folded.

"No we don't need to check into it. I'm fine. So what if I zapped her? She can handle it and you guys just baby her too much," he said harshly.

Raven, Cyborg and BB glared at him and Raven said sternly. "Robin! How could you say that?".

Robin glared back at her. He then stormed over to the exit not waiting for the automatic door to open. Instead he ripped it off the doorway with one hand. He threw it aside and walked out of the infirmary leaving the three surprised Titans staring after him.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Cyborg.

"Was I the only one who noticed his eyes were glowing green like he was going to attack us?" said Beast Boy.

Raven frowned more then usual. "I don't like this. I just got bad vibes from him. I think that there's something seriously wrong with him".

Just then they turned to see that Starfire had woken up and was sitting up looking at them. They ran over to her bed side and were all asking her if she was okay at the same time.

She smiles at them and replied. "Yes friends I am fine but what has happened?".

The three of them exchanged nervous glances at each other before Raven spoke up. "You were walking through the Tower with Robin and suddenly he got this bad headache. He then pointed his hand at you and blasted you with an energy ray but..."

Raven was cut off by Starfire who quickly said. "No, you are wrong! Robin would never do that!".

Beast Boy then spoke up in an attempt to calm her down. "He said he didn't mean to and he was somehow being controlled when it happened".

"He could not control it?" said Starfire in surprise.

"Yeah and then his eyes started glowing green and he acted all strange and left," said Cyborg.

"Yeah he did! In a big way", said BB pointing to the ripped off door on the floor nearby.

"We've got to run some tests on him to figure out what is going on," said Raven.

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Good idea but I doubt he's going to let us run any tests on him".

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg rubbed his chin in thought. "If we can get his DNA sample I can test it without him knowing".

"That shall be easy. We must simply get a hair sample from one of his combs," said Starfire.

Cy shook his head. "We need his current DNA. A sample from after he fell in the toxic waste".

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the right opportunity," said Raven.

BB then jumped up and down excitedly. "Dudes I have an idea!".

**Are you glad I made Starfire okay? This chapter was kinda short so sorry about that. Anyway tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this story is turning out to be my longest story yet and I still have a lot more to write!**

**Chapter 14**

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy looking very surprised.

"You actually have an idea?" said Raven.

BB glared at her and then told everyone his plan.

After checking to make sure Starfire was fine the four Titans then left the infirmary in search of Robin.

They found him walking in the hall and caught up to him calling his name. Robin turned to face them and smiled with delight when he saw Starfire.

"Starfire, you're all right!" he said happily.

The two then gave each other a tight hug and both pulled away smiling at each other.

"I was so worried that I'd hurt you," said Robin.

The other three Titans exchanged glances before Cyborg spoke up. "Robin I had already told you that she was going to be fine. I said that before she even woke up".

Robin looked at him confused. "No you didn't".

Cy looked at him even more confused. "Yeah I did, then you sort of got all angry and left before she had even woken up".

Robin continued to stare at the half robot. "That didn't happen. Why would I even get angry and leave? I would never do that when I needed to watch over Starfire".

Raven looked concerned and asked. "So you don't remember any of it?".

Robin shook his head and Raven turned to Beast Boy and nodded to him. He understood the signal and started his plan. Beast Boy looked at something behind Robin and looked scared.

"Oh my gosh! What's that?!" he said terrified pointing at something non-existent behind Robin. Robin quickly turned around looking for what BB was pointing at. Beast Boy then turned into a small monkey and jumped up on Robin's face.

Robin yelled out and almost fell backwards. Raven then quickly got behind him and grabbed a few of Robin's black hairs off his head without him noticing.

Robin then blasted BB of his face with a green eye beam causing the little monkey to fly down the hall. With his eyes still glowing green Robin glared at everyone and then disappeared.

"Whoa I forgot he could do that now," said Cyborg.

Starfire ignored his comment and flew down the hall towards Beast Boy. He had changed back to normal and was rubbing his head.

"Beast Boy, you are okay?" she asked helping him stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied and looked over at Raven and Cy who had just come over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"So did my plan work?" he asked.

"Surprisingly yes," said Raven and held out her hand showing some of Robin's black hairs in her palm.

"Great now we can run some tests on his new DNA structure," said Cyborg.

"Hey what does DNA stand for?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven gave him an annoyed look. "It stands for Do Not Ask".

The four Titans then went back to the infirmary to use the computer and sensors.

Cyborg put Robin's hair under the computer scanner. The computer read the DNA sample and images and bio information about Robin appeared on the big screen. Cy typed away at the computer looking up information while the others stood by and watched.

Cyborg clicked on some information on the screen and flashing red pop up appeared on the screen. The pop up flashed the word "Danger" in big letters along with smaller print below it. Cyborg stared at the flashing message wide-eyed in fear.

**Cliffy! Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to end the chapter there.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about not updating. Every time I try to write more I either have to update one of my other stories or have something else to do. By the way I'm currently working on a new story and I should be able to post it soon.**

**Chapter 15**

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy watched a confused Cyborg as he stared at the computer screen completely shocked and with some fear in his eyes. After a moment of silence Raven decided to speak up.

"Cyborg what's wrong?" she asked.

He turned to face his friends still having a shocked look on his face. The other three Titans stared back at him expecting an explanation. Starfire had a concerned look on her face and she had her hands together in a begging position.

"Please Cyborg, tell us what is wrong with our friend Robin".

Cyborg's expression changed from shocked to worried as he told the others.

"It's worse than I thought. Falling in that vat of toxic waste may of given him powers but there are serious side-effects".

Raven, Star, and BB looked concerned as Cyborg continued to explain.

"The toxic his body is going to keep increasing and increasing until his genetic code can't take it anymore and it will burn out".

Starfire and Raven gasped in shock but Beast Boy looked confused. "Dude can you speak in simpler English so I can understand!".

Cyborg sighed and said. "He's going to get more and more powerful until his body can't take it anymore and he's die".

After hearing this BB also looked shocked. "Dude! Does he know this?".

Cyborg shook his head. "No he doesn't and worst of all these chemicals are messing with his mind so the more powerful he gets the more he won't have control of his mind".

"So that's why he was acting so strangely and why he attacked Starfire," said Beast Boy.

"It also explains why I sensed had that something was wrong with him. He was having moment where he couldn't control his mind," said Raven.

Starfire's eyes started to tear up and she turned to Cyborg. "Please Cyborg, how do we save our friend?".

Cy hung his head sadly. "I don't know".

Raven and Star were stunned at this but Beast Boy became angry. "Dude there has to be a way! You're Cyborg, you can fix anything!" he shouted.

Cyborg looked back at the flashing warnings on the computer screen. "I guess I can try to find a way to get the toxic chemical out of him," said Cyborg.

Starfire looked hopeful at this. "Yes please Cyborg, find a way to save Robin".

"Is there anyway we can help?" Raven asked him.

"Well I'm going to stay here and try and find a cure. You three can try and bring Robin to me. It would be helpful if I had him to help find an antidote," said Cyborg.

"Okay friend, we shall bring you Robin to help you find the cure," said Starfire.

"How much time do we have until the chemicals burn out?" Raven asked.

"I don't know but the computer will be able to show an estimate from the DNA sample," Cyborg replied.

He then turned back to the computer and typed away on the keyboard. A pop-up appeared on the screen showing the estimated time down to the last second. The Titans gasped as the continually decreasing time showed that they had slightly less than six hours until the toxic would kill Robin.

Everyone except Cyborg who stayed behind to find a cure quickly ran out of the room in search of their leader. As they left Cyborg shouted after them. "Careful he's very unstable and possibly has no control of what he's doing!".

Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire found Robin in the main operations room. He was standing by the tower's huge window with a view of the city. It was early nightfall and the sky as starting to get very dark.

Robin was clutching his skull and moaning in pain when they saw him. "Robin!" Starfire called to him as the three of them ran over to him. Robin turned to them and his eyes were glowing green. He glared at them and shot red electricity from his finger tips at the advancing Titans. Unable to dodge it they got shocked and yelled out as they fell to the ground.

Robin then took off into the air and flew right through the glass of the window causing a big hole and the shattered glass to fly everywhere. He took off through the night sky and out of sight. BB, Star, ad Rae slowly got up and walked over to the hole in the window as they saw Robin disappear in the distance.

**Oh no! Another cliffy! Mwhahahaha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I have obviously made a new chapter. Yay! School is staring up for me now so I won't have as much time to write anymore :( I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 16**

Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy watched as Robin disappeared into the night sky.

"Great, now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked glumly.

"We must go after him!" said Starfire.

"But what if he attacks us again?' Beast Boy asked a little nervously.

Raven continued to look out the huge window. She put her hood over her head and said. "That's a chance we have to take. We need to get him back. If he's not back for Cyborg to help him in less than six hours then he's going to die".

Starfire and Beast Boy agreed with her plan and they all flew out of the hole in the window with BB in the form of a pterodactyl. It would have been pitch black outside if there weren't lights coming from the city that helped light up the sky. They didn't see Robin anywhere as they flew high over the city.

Suddenly they saw what looked like fire in the distance and quickly flew over to it. Several buildings and cars were on fire and the three Titans saw people running around, panicking, and screaming in every direction. They landed in the middle of the deserted street looking for what had caused all the chaos.

Then they saw him. Robin was flying around and shooting things with green blasts of energy from his hands. He was laughing and his eyes were flaring their bright green glow. Raven turned to Starfire and Beast Boy who were both completely clueless on what they should do.

"Don't forget, he doesn't have any idea of what he's doing. The chemicals are controlling his mind," Raven reminded them.

"Let us try and reason with him," said Star.

The other two Titans nodded in agreement. They ran over to Robin and looked up at him as he hovered in mid-air several feet above the ground. They called his name and he stopped firing at innocent buildings and looked down at them.

"Robin you must stop this badness and come home with us!" Starfire called to him.

Robin didn't listen to her request. Instead he blasted her with his green laser eyes. She flew backwards and hit the ground. Before Raven and Beast Boy could do anything Robin disappeared and reappeared a few feet in front of them. He held his hands together and quickly pulled them apart. Between his hands a large red electric-like balls of energy formed. He threw it at Raven and Beast Boy but missed Raven who flew out of the way and hit Beast Boy . He flew backwards near Starfire who had just gotten up. She quickly went over to him and helped him stand up. They both looked over at Robin to see that he was battling with Raven.

Raven chanted her magic words and black energy formed around Robin trapping him in a sphere shaped shield. As Raven did her best to hold up the shield around him Starfire and Beast Boy came up to stand beside her ready to help if needed. It kept him trapped for only a few seconds before he burst out of it by throwing a fiery punch at the side of it causing the shield to shatter. As soon as he broke free the Titans saw him disappear.

They looked around but didn't see him anywhere so they flew up into the air still searching. Then Starfire saw him and yelled out in surprise. The others turned in the direction she looking and saw Robin coming right at them. He was carrying over his head a huge boat that looked like it was about sixty feet long. When he got close enough to them he threw the huge boat at the three hovering Titans.

Unable to dodge something so big Raven quickly grabbed Starfire's hand and Beast Boy's wing. Her black magic formed around them in the shape of raven. The raven phased right through the incoming boat and leaving the three Titans unharmed. It flew right through them and hit a flaming building and landed in the street causing a big explosion. Luckily everyone had cleared out of that area of the city so no one was hurt.

The raven shape of Rae's power disappeared. Starfire and Raven hovered on the spot staring in shock at the place where the huge boat had landed. Beast boy landed on top of a nearby building and shouted to them. "Dude! How the heck did he do that?!".

Raven ignored him and said, "Cyborg was right, he is getting more powerful by the minute. We got to stop him before he hurts someone".

They looked around for Robin but they didn't see him anywhere. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew up to join them in their search. "I hope he is not getting another water vehicle to throw at us," said Starfire.

Suddenly Robin appeared hovering a few feet in front of his friends with his arms folded and smirking at them with his eyes still glowing green.

"Robin please you must come home with us. You need our assistance," Starfire begged.

"No way, and as for the trouble I'm causing I'm just getting started," said Robin evilly.

He then spread his arms apart and slammed them together. With one big clap the sound from it roared out like thunder. Big purple sound waves erupted from his hands and hit the Titans. They yelled out and fell out of the sky. They all crashed on top of a building and groaned as they got up. Robin was hovering over them laughing at their pain.

Beast Boy glared up at him and started to crack his knuckles. "We tried reasoning with him. Guess we'll just have to fight back".

As soon as Robin landed on the building they were on Beast Boy turned into a saber-toothed tiger and lunged at him. Robin slammed his fist into the roof of the building causing a huge crack to form across the entire roof. The crack split open and the advancing green tiger fell down the newly formed hole.

Robin then looked up to see starbolts and black energy zapped coming right for him. He swiped his hand right in front of him and a green shield formed in front of him. The bolts and zaps bounced right off the shield and flew in every direction.

He let the shield disappear and saw Beast Boy fly out of the hole in the roof and Starfire and Raven's hands glow with their powers as they got ready to attack. Robin had a different idea instead of fighting however. He turned his back to them and flew up in the air. He then took off at lightning speed away from them towards the mountains near the edge of the city.

Beast Boy, Raven an Starfire took off after him flying as fast as they could.

**It can be really hard to describe fight scenes. It's not easy describing everything. Wow I made Robin really powerful and act evil but I did that on purpose to build the suspense. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this chapter has more battling so get ready for some action!**

**Chapter 17**

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven flew as fast as they could after Robin. He was much faster than them which made it difficult for the heros to keep him in sight. As they flew past the edge of the city and over the nearby forest it started to get darker and darker due to forest below not having any kind of light source. They could just barely make out the outline of the mountains that were not far away from the forest.

To make it easier to see Starfire lit up her starbolts on her hands and Beast Boy morphed from a hawk to a bat. Thanks to Starfire the Titans were able to see better in the darkness as they hovered in mid-air searching for their leader.

Suddenly they heard a loud beeping noise and realized that it was Raven's communicator. She took it out and opened it up looking at the lighted screen. Beast Boy and Starfire hovered behind her and saw Cyborg's face on the small screen.

"What is it Cyborg?" Raven asked urgently.

Cyborg quickly responded. "Since Robin destroyed his locator I've made a new way for you to find him".

"How?" both girls asked while BB made a screeching bat noise.

"Robin now has traces of that toxic chemical flowing through him. I've developed a tracker that looks onto the chemical signature and downloaded it to your communicators," he explained.

"So our communicators will show us where Robin is?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Cyborg nodded and she smiled but Raven still had a serious looked as she asked him. "How is that antidote coming?".

They could see Cyborg frown on the screen. "I'm trying my best. This stuff is extremely complex".

"Well keep working on it," said Raven and she pushed a button on the communicator and the screen went blank.

She pushed a different button on it and the screen lit up again this time showing a map. She stared at the map and watched a blinking red dot in the middle.

"According to this he's right behind us," she said confused.

Starfire and Beast Boy quickly turned around to see Robin hovering in front of them with his eyes glowing bright green in the darkness. Before they could do anything he shot a red beam of energy from both his hands at the three Titans hitting all of them hard. They all fell out of the sky but were able to grab onto tree branches to prevent hitting the forest floor.

Starfire and Beast Boy who was back to human both looked at Raven as they hung from the trees hoping she would have an answer on what to do.

"I need you two to cover me for a few minutes. I'm going to try and enter his mind and stop him from being controlled by the chemical's influence," said Raven.

BB and Star nodded in agreement with her plan and took off out of the trees with Beast boy in the form of a green Pterodactyl. Raven flew down to the ground. She crossed her legs in mid-air and floated just above the ground. She closed her eyes and chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Raven reopened her eyes which where now glowing a bright white. A raven-shape of her soul-self flew out of her body and up into the sky.

Meanwhile Starfire and Beast Boy were high in the sky fighting Robin. Their leader threw large fireballs at his teammates who were just able to dodge. They were flying around the area where Raven was just below the trees as they fought in order to protect her.

Suddenly right after Robin dodged several incoming starbolts Raven's soul-self flew up behind him and entered his mind. Robin clutched his head and yelled out while floating on the spot. Beast Boy and Starfire simply floated nearby and watched the scene. They noticed that as he was yelling out trying to fight the mental attack that his eyes kept on going back to normal and then lighting up green again then going back to normal again.

Inside Robin's mind Raven tried desperately to break the force that was controlling him. She could see that he had no thoughts of his own. The powerful force was simply commanding him to attack and was getting stronger by the minute. As Raven tried to break it Robin's controlled mind was forcing her out and was succeeding. Finally after the total time of about a minute even though Raven was trying as hard as she could to keep the mental link Robin was able to break it.

Raven's soul was forced of him and it disappeared. "Raven!" Starfire and Beast Boy cried when they saw her vanish.

Robin opened his eyes and were once again glowing green. He flew down below them into the trees where Raven was. Starfire and Beast Boy quickly flew after him. Before they reached the reached the trees however they heard Robin yell out and saw him fly backwards right at them. They quickly flew out of the way and saw Robin disappear. Huge black raven claws disappeared and they saw Raven who was back to her body fly out of the trees where the claws were and up to Starfire and BB.

"Oh Raven we are so glad you are okay!" said Starfire happily.

Beast Boy who was a hawk squawked in agreement. Raven smiled back at them only for a second before she remembered that they were in the middle of an epic battle.

It was now extremely dark to Starfire lit up her starbolts again to provide light. Robin however didn't need light in order to see them. He now had super night vision along with other heightened senses. Robin flew out from behind the edge of the mountain and down to the forest. He found the biggest tree he could find and grabbed it with both hands and pulled the whole thing out of the ground. He flew up into the air carrying the huge tree and swung it at the surprised Titans like a club.

Raven who had barely seen the incoming tree in time held up a shield around herself and Starfire and teleported them out of the way. Beast Boy turned into a flying squirrel and grabbed onto the tree. He scampered down the trunk and launched himself onto Robin's face.

Robin yelled out angrily and grabbed the green squirrel off his face and held him tightly in his gloved hand. He was about to throw a fiery punch at Beast Boy when he was hit in the side by a large starbolt. He dropped Beast Boy who morphed into a bird and flew out of harms way. Robin quickly gain his balance in the air and glared at his attacker. Starfire and Raven floated nearby with their hands glowing with their powers ready to fight.

Robin simply snickered at them and said, "There's no way you can stop me".

He then turned his back to them and took off higher into the sky at lightning speed and out of sight. Realizing that they had a moment Raven took out her communicator and called Cyborg. Starfire and Beast Boy hovered behind her looking at the screen.

"Cyborg here," he said.

"Is the antidote finished yet?" Raven asked him urgently.

"Almost, I just have to make a few adjustments," he replied.

"Please Cyborg you must hurry. How mush time do we have?"Starfire asked quickly.

They saw Cyborg turn away from his communicator, gasp, and looked back at them worried.

"Y'all need to hurry and bring him back! He has less than an hour left!" he said concerned.

The three Titans gasped and Raven turned off her communication with Cyborg without another word. She then pushed a button and turned the tracker back on. She gasped and turned to her friends.

"He heading for outer space so only Starfire and go after him!".

Starfire looked shocked and Raven looked worried. "Star you're our only hope. You have to bring him back before it's too late".

Starfire smiled back at Raven confidently. "I shall bring him back".

Raven smiled at her Beast Boy gave her an encouraging chirp. Starfire then turned away from them and took off higher into the sky after the boy she loved.

**Ohhh they're going to go out in space where only Starfire and Robin can survive in the hostile conditions! What will happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for not updating. Don't worry I haven't given up on this story. It's just that I've had so much to do especially with school and how much homework I've been getting.**

**Chapter 18**

Starfire flew as fast as she could after Robin who she knew was heading for outer space. Since he had gotten a head start and the fact that he was a much faster flyer than she was he was nowhere in sight.

After about ten long minutes of high speed flying Starfire left the last layer of the Earth's atmosphere. Thanks to her being a Tameranian she could withstand the harsh temperatures of space and could also breath without a problem. She assumed that the new more powerful Robin could withstand the hostile conditions as well.

She flew farther away from Earth and deeper into space as she searched. A few minutes later she still could not find him. She stopped flying and floated in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the view of stars, the moon, and the dark side of the Earth. She sighed and took out her communicator to locate Robin.

She was about to turn on the tracker when all of a sudden she saw a huge asteroid the size of three buses hurtling right at her. She squealed in surprise and flew out of the way just in time. As soon as she dodged another one that was twice as big as the first flew right at her. Without having any time to dodge this one Starfire held her hands strait out in front of her to protect herself. The giant space rock flew into Starfire's hands throwing her backwards. Despite the great force of the collision she kept her hands firmly on the asteroid pushing back at it.

After a moment due to her alien strength she was able to stop it from moving and throw it aside. Then came about two dozen more smaller asteroids from the size of basketballs to cars flying at her. Star's eyes lit up green and she flew at the incoming space rocks. She blasted them all with starbolt beams from her eyes. The force caused every one of them to break into hundreds of little harmless pieces.

Once all the rocks were out of the way Starfire saw Robin floating many feet away from her with his arms folded looking at her. She cautiously flew over to him so she was a few feet away. Luckily for her he did not attack. She noticed that he looked even more muscular than usual. She had always seen that he had a good build and was completely in shape but now his muscles seemed to bulge out even more. She looked up into his glowing green eyes and Robin snickered at her.

Despite the fact that there is no air in space they were able to talk. "How did you like your little meteor shower?" Robin asked her slyly.

With complete and desperate plea in her eyes she held her hands together in a praying pose and said. "Robin please you must come back to Earth with me. You do not have much time and I shall never forgive myself if we cannot save you before it's too late".

Robin glared at her and said angrily. "You're just jealous of my new powers. You don't like the fact that I'm way stronger than you now".

Before Star could say anything Robin punched Starfire right in the face. She yelled out in surprise and flew backwards from the force. After unwillingly flying several yards backwards she managed to stop. She rubbed her cheek where she had been hit and looked around for Robin.

She turned and saw that Robin had suddenly appeared behind her. He aimed another punch at her but she ducked out of the way in time. Starfire threw some of her own punches at Robin who easily dodged by moving at lightning speed. After avoiding several attacks he tried to throw a fiery punch at Star. She grabbed his fist with both her hands. Ignoring the burns she was getting she kept hold of his hand and threw him away from her.

Robin flew away but quickly caught himself and hovered near her. Starfire rubbed her slightly burnt hands and turned to him.

"Robin you must listen to me," said Star more sternly than begging now.

Robin didn't answer her but instead shot a red heat ray from his eyes at her. Starfire flew out of the way just in time and continued. "You do not know what you are doing".

Before she could continue Robin fired a green blast from his hand at her. She dodged again and kept speaking as if she was never interrupted. "This toxic chemical is controlling your mind".

Robin fired electricity from his finger tips at her and she avoided the attack once again. "You must fight it!" she was now shouting at him which seemed to get his attention.

He looked at her and she smiled slightly. "I do not wish to hurt you," Star said calmly.

Robin stared at her for a long moment until he gasped and slammed his eyes shut. He put a hand to his head and moaned a little. When he opened his eyes Starfire saw that they were no longer glowing green but were back to normal. His mask was its usual dull white with no glowing whatsoever.

He looked up at Starfire who had flown over to him. Shaking a little he said quietly, "S-starfire is that you?".

Star smiled brightly. "Yes Robin it is me. I knew that you could fight the badness that was controlling you".

She threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Robin did not hug back. As soon as she touched him his eyes snapped shut again. He quickly reopened them and they were glowing green once again.

His whole body lit up with a greenish glow and he made an explosion of an energy blast around himself. Starfire was thrown off of him from the blast which did not seem to of hurt Robin at all.

She recovered from the attack within seconds and flew backwards away from him. She threw a rain of starbolts at him as she backed away.

Robin simply held out a hand in front of himself and a large green shield appeared. The bolts bounced right off the force field so Starfire stopped attacking realizing that it was pointless.

Once she stopped firing Robin's shield disappeared and he laughed at her. "You're just going to have to face the fact that there's no way you can beat me!" Robin said loudly so that Star could hear him.

"I do not wish to beat you I wish to save you!" Star shouted back.

Robin ignored her and charged up his hands with a red glow. Starfire saw him start to power up so she charged up her starbolts as well. Robin's hands became brighter and red sparks started to fly from them in every direction. He threw both hands out in front of himself and shot a huge red blast from his palms right at Starfire.

Star quickly reacted and shot her own green starbolt blast back at him. The two forces collided and equally pushed against the other. Each one seemed to be just as powerful as the other because the point where the two beams touched stayed right in the middle of the two teens.

Robin gritted his teeth angrily as he tried to make his own attack overpower his opponent's. More red sparked flew from his hands and his eyes glowed so brightly that green flames started to come out of the sides of his mask.

As he tried harder to overpower her his beam started to get stronger. His blast pushed with more force causing the point of where they met to move closer to Starfire. She tried to force it back but it kept coming until her force was completely overpowered. Star was hit with full force by Robin's blast. She yelled out and was forced backwards several feet until she stopped and stayed in one spot unconscious.

Robin laughed evilly and flew over to her. He looked at her face and saw that she looked like she was sleeping but was in some pain. Suddenly Robin's expression went from smirking to concerned. She stared at her and said quietly. "Starfire? Are you okay?".

His eyes were still glowing but he seemed to be getting some of his sanity back. He gently shook her shoulder and she didn't stir. He now looked scared as he shook her harder. "Starfire! Wake up!".

She still didn't move so tears started to flow down from Robin's glowing eyes. "I'm so sorry Star, I couldn't control what I was doing," he said softly. He turned away from her and looked down at his hands. "I'm way to powerful. I've got to get away from her before I hurt her anymore".

Robin looked over at Earth and then he got and idea. 'Maybe Cyborg can give me a cure to get ride of these powers,' he thought.

Robin took one more glance at Starfire. "Don't worry Star I'll come back for you but I can't risk hurting you anymore".

He then took off at high speed back towards Earth. As he got closer and closer to his home planet started to feel Earth's gravity pull him into the atmosphere. As he was flying his head began to hurt again and it worsened by the second. He stopped flying and clutched his skull. He yelled out in pain as it became more painful. His muscles began to shrink back to his normal build making him look more like his regular self. He yelled until he was screaming from the pain and then after a moment he fell unconscious.

Robin was now close enough to Earth that the gravity started to pull him in. He started to fall faster and faster to the ground head first with his back facing the ground. Small flames formed around him due to the speed he was falling but they did not seem to hurt him.

Meanwhile on Earth Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg who had left the tower to help were in the city. They assisted in putting out fires, rescuing citizens and anything else to clean up after the destruction Robin had caused. After a while the three Titans stood in the street where Raven and Cyborg explained to a police officer what had happened. Beast Boy was standing nearby.

Just as he heard from the officer that no charges were going to be held against Robin he noticed something up in the sky.

"Dudes what's that?!" he said and Raven and Cyborg turned to looked at him.

Beast Boy was pointing at what looked like a orange flaming falling star heading towards the woods next to the city. It was coming in very fast.

"Maybe it's a meteor," Cyborg suggested.

Raven frowned and said, "I don't think so".

She had a very bad feeling and began to fear the worst. Raven took out her communicator and turned on the tracker. She gasped causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to turn quickly to her.

"What is it?!" they both asked at the same time.

Raven now looked scared when she answered them. "That's no meteor, that's Robin!".

Cyborg and Beast Boy both looked shocked. "Ah man we've gotta do something! We can't let him..."

But Cyborg was cut off by the sound of something slamming into the Earth causing the ground to shake.

**OMG! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out. Please don't flame me or tell me how many errors I have. This chapter was very hard to explain. And again sorry for taking so long to update. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really sorry for not updating in awhile. I know that some f you have gotten impatient. It's because of school that I haven't updated. I've have a lot of mid term exams to worry about.**

**Chapter 19**

Starfire moaned a little as she woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head for a moment before looking around. She was floating in space with the view of the Earth in front of her. This caused her to remember her fight with Robin.

'Robin,' she thought. 'Where are you?'.

She looked around and didn't see him so she took out her communicator and switched on the tracker. It did not show where Robin was which made her more worried. She then tried to call the Titans but no one responded. Feeling frantic she took off towards Earth hoping the Robin had flown back to their planet.

_Meanwhile_

The second they saw Robin crash into the ground in the forest next to the city Raven teleported herself, Beast Boy and Cyborg over to the crash site. They reappeared in the middle of a clearing where trees were either knocked over or completely ripped from the ground. They looked down to see a big path of dirt where Robin had hit the ground and slide several yards which they assumed is what did the damage to the trees.

They looked up ahead and saw smoke up ahead in an even larger clearing. They ran over to it and saw a big crater made in the dirt. In the center was Robin. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. His uniform was torn in several places and he had may large gashes on his arms, legs, and chest. He was bleeding badly with red blood mixed with a green liquid that looked like the toxic waste he had fallen in just days before.

The three Titans jumped into the crater and ran over to Robin. They saw that there was a little bit of smoke coming off of him and small green electric bolts were occasionally coming off of his body. They also noticed to their relief that he was slightly breathing which meant that they still had a chance to save him.

"Ah man we need to get him to a hospital!" said Beast Boy.

"Forget the hospital, we need to get him to the tower to try and cure him before it's too late!" said Cyborg.

Cyborg picked Robin up in his arms and turned to Raven. "Raven call Starfire and make sure she's all right, then meet us at the tower,".

Raven nodded and took out her communicator. Beast Boy morphed into a Pterodactyl and carried Cyborg and Robin towards the tower.

Raven was now very worried. From what she could sense things were going to turn out badly. She desperately hoped that she was wrong. Raven's emotions caused several nearby tree branches to turn black and snap off of trees and rocks to shoot up into the air.

When she noticed this she tried to calm down and chanted her magic words which caused her powers to be under control again. She took a deep breath and called Starfire.

Starfire was just entering the layer of atmosphere closest to Earth when her communicator beeped. She stopped flying and hovered as she quickly grabbed her communicator. Raven's face appeared on the screen which worried Starfire because she looked like she was trying to control a great deal of emotion.

"Oh Raven I am ever so glad to see you," said Star.

"Starfire are you alright?" Raven asked.

Starfire quickly said, "Yes I am. Do you know where Robin is?".

Raven closed her eyes trying to stay in control. "He crashed here on Earth so we took him to the tower".

"I shall get there as fast as I can," she replied.

What Raven said next made Starfire's whole face go pale.

"Hurry Starfire! Robin's dying!".

Right after she said this Starfire saw something behind Raven turn black and explode. Raven turned away from the screen to look behind her and the picture went blank.

Starfire quickly put her communicator away and flew as fast as she could towards Earth. About a half a minute later when she was almost approaching light speed she could see the tower and the city below her.

A black magic raven appeared in the infirmary were the boys were. It disappeared and Raven stood there. She pulled her hood off her head and looked at her friends. Robin was still unconscious and was lying in an infirmary bed with Cyborg and Beast Boy at his side. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and was hooked up to a heart monitor.

"How is he?" she asked walking over to them.

"Not good, we hooked him up to monitors and an oxygen tank to help keep him alive," said Cyborg.

"We tried to clean up his cuts but he won't stop bleeding," said Beast Boy.

"I can fix that," said Raven.

She held up both hands over Robin and they started to glow blue. The green and red blood instantly stopped running out of Robin's big cuts. She then went over to a cabinet across the room and took out bandages and disinfectant wipes. She cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up with white bandages. When she was finished Robin had a few bandages on his face and many on his arms, legs, and chest. He was still very pale but looked a little better now that he wasn't bleeding.

Cyborg went over to the counter and filled a syringe with blue liquid. And walked back over to the others and looked at Robin's heart monitor. It was slowly beeping and the line was barely moving.

At that moment the automatic doors flew open and Starfire ran into the room. "Robin!" she cried and ran over to him.

Cyborg held up the syringe and said to the others. "This is the cure I made. I hope it works,".

"It must work, I can not go through with Robin dying," Star said quietly as a tear rolled down her eye.

Cyborg then took a deep breath and injected the "cure" into Robin's arm. Everyone stood there in silence for a few minutes until the silence was broken by a long beeping sound. They all looked at the heart monitor and gasped because it had a flat line. Cyborg grabbed the nearby defibrillator and switched it on. He rubbed the two paddles together and said "Clear!"

Everyone backed away as Cyborg placed the paddles on Robin's chest. A small shocking sound was heard and Robin's body jumped a little bit. They looked up at the monitor and saw that it was still flat.

"Do it again!" Starfire said in a commanding voice that really didn't sound like her.

Cyborg did it again but there still wasn't a response. He tried one more time but nothing happened. Cyborg closed his eyes and sighed. "He's gone".

"No!" Starfire cried and started to sob. Raven started to silently cry on Beast Boy's shoulder who hugged her. Cyborg just stood there staring at Robin as a tear fell out of his human eye.

Ten minutes later they all decided that they couldn't see Robin like that at the moment so they all headed for the door to the infirmary. Just as the automatic door slid open and started to step out they heard a beep. They stopped walking and they heard in again a second later. The Titans turned around and saw that Robin's heart monitor was no longer displaying a flat line but a steadily moving one.

**Like it? I'm sorry again for not updating in so long.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sure that you are tired of me apologizing for not updating but I really am sorry. I just have no time.**

**Chapter 20**

Starfire's heart skipped a beat when she heard the beeping from the heart monitor start up again. She turned around and to her unbelievable joy the line on the monitor was moving. Robin was alive. Starfire's feet left the ground from all of her happiness and she flew over to Robin's bedside. Her tears of sadness were replaced with tears of joy.

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg just stood in the infirmary doorway staring completely shocked.

"How is it possible?" Raven asked.

Cyborg scratched his head in puzzlement before saying, "I'm not sure it is. The antidote I made must have had a delayed effect on him".

Robin then slowly opened his masked eyes that were no longer glowing and looked up at Starfire.

"Star?" he said quietly.

"Robin!" Starfire cried.

Starfire gave Robin a huge hug forcing him to sit up on the infirmary bed. Robin winced due to his injuries but hugged her back. When they pulled away they exchanged a loving kiss then looked endearingly at each other.

"Well looks like everything is back to normal," said Beast Boy happily.

A week later Robin was allowed to leave the infirmary. He was completely cured of the toxic chemicals in his body and now only had his bandaged up injuries to heal. Luckily he didn't have any broken bones.

Since he was still healing he stayed at the tower whenever there was trouble in the city. He didn't like it but was finally convinced by his friends that it was for the best.

Starfire started to notice that Robin was isolating himself and staying in his room. She tried to keep him company but he always seemed to want to be alone. One day Starfire was looking for him and found him in his room. He had a suitcase on his bed and was packing his clothes and other belongings into it.

Starfire looked surprised and walked over to him. "Robin what are you doing?"

"Packing," he said simply without looking up at her.

"You are going on another quest?" Star asked.

Robin sighed before saying. "I'm leaving the team".

"What?! But why?" Starfire asked horrified.

Robin finally looked up at her and she noticed a tear fall down his cheek. "What do you mean why? How could I stay here after everything I put our friends, the city, and worst of all you through?".

Robin turned away from her and Starfire put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Robin none of us gives you the blame for what you have done. We all know that you did not have any control over what you were doing".

Robin turned back around and looked at her sadly. "Star don't make this any harder than it already is. My mind is made up".

Knowing that it was impossible to talk Robin out of something Starfire lowered her head and sadly walked out of the door.

"Dude he's leaving?!" Beast Boy asked completely shocked.

Tears rolled down Starfire's cheeks as she nodded. She had called a meeting with Raven, BB and Cyborg in the main room to tell them the depressing news.

"But we just got him back, how could he do this to us?!" Cyborg said outraged.

"He feels that he has put us through too much to stay," Starfire said trying her best not to break down. Despite everything that had happened she was going to lose the one she loved anyway.

Suddenly the toaster that was on the counter behind them turned black with magic and exploded. Everyone jumped in surprise and looked at Raven. She put her hood over her head and turned away mumbling "Sorry".

Starfire didn't want her friends to see her crying anymore so she went over to the kitchen area to make some of her Tamaranian pudding of sadness. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to play video games as a failed attempt to get their minds off things. Raven just sat on the sofa to concentrate on keeping her emotions under control.

A few minutes later the sound of the automatic doors opening up caused everyone to looked up. Robin had entered the room without his suitcase.

"Robin none of us or anyone in the city is angry at you for what you did. Everyone knows that you couldn't control yourself," Raven said quickly.

"I know, that's why I've decided to stay," Robin said smiling.

Raven smiled while Beast Boy and Cyborg threw their fists in the air shouting "Wahoo!".

Starfire dropped the bowl she was holding and flew over to Robin as fast as she could and gave him a hug. She flew at him so fast that the force knocked Robin to the ground. He didn't care and looked up at Starfire who was on her hands and knees above him. The exchanged a loving kiss and pulled away smiling at each other.

They weren't going to lose their leader anytime soon.

**The End**

**Well it's finally over. Wow that was a long story it took me over a year to write but it was worth it. Did you like it? I hope you did. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! Bye :) **


End file.
